Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya
Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya appeared in 2003 TV series called Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya (邪命神デズモゾーリャ Jameishin Dezumozōria) is the Evolien god, a parasitic entity that was held in the meteorite that crashed to Earth, and the primary villain of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. When Earth was split, Dezumozorlya's essence was divided between the two earths, and took one being of each world as its host and transmigrated itself through the host's descendants. It is said that because of its very presence that war and famine broke out and some of its hosts have wreaked havoc throughout the course of human history. In the time of Abaranger, Mikoto held the essence of the inactive Earth-counterpart, and Lije/Lijewel had the Dino Earth-counterpart. Dezumozorlya's goal is to assimilate all life, to that end it must obtain a new body and rejoin its other half in Mikoto Nakadai even if it means killing both Mikoto and Lijewel in the process. Dezumozorlya of DinoEarth was originally in the Tree of Life until it found a mobile host in Lije through Mahoro. But once his presence became too much for Lije's body to bear, she was forcibly grown into an adult to become Messenger of Dawn Lijewel. During this time Dezumozorlya entered a dormant state until it came in contact with its other half during the Killer Giganoid event. As Lijewel began to defy him out of her love for Mikoto, Dezumozorlya transformed her body to become DezumoLijewel to have complete control. But after Mahoro sent information of a prophecy to defeat him, the five Abaranger combined their DinoGUTs to purge Dezumozorlya from Lijewel's body which also caused her to regress to her infant stage. Prior to Dezumozorlya becoming DezumoLijewel, Mahoro received a vision from Bakuryu Styracosaurus of a prophecy that the power of the five Abarangers together as one could defeat Dezumozorlya. Once the prophecy came true and Dezumorzolya was purged, he took control of Mahoro's body as a temporary host so he could merge Mikela and Voffa back into their original form. When it was purged from Lijewel, Dezumozorlya sought stronger inhuman hosts, merging Mikela and Voffa as a temporary vessel to obtain Bakurenoh as a new body and absorb Mikoto. But both attempts failed with the death of the other half and Dezumovorla's demise at the hands of Mikoto. Mikoto possessed the Earth half of Dezumozorlya, which caused his evil tendencies and alienation from people as a child which led to his terrible childhood. After learning from Ryouga Hakua about this and that he was Dezumorzolya's pawn, Mikoto redirected his attention to defeating the Evolien. Ultimately, Mikoto chose to kill off this half, which also mortally wounded himself in the process, acknowledging he had no desire to live. This resulted in the protection that it had over the Dino Minder's self-destruct flaw to be removed resulting in his death when it self-destructed afterward following Mikoto's next transformation. After losing DezumoVoorla, Dezumozoryla re-entered the Tree of Life, using it as a medium to transfer its primal urges throughout the entire Garden Palace and remake it as its final body. From there, Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevirus (侵略園究極形デズモゲヴァルス''Shinryaku Sono Kyūkyoku Kata Dezumogevarusu'') intended to invoke another 200 Days of Darkness on Another-Earth. When Asuka rescued Mahoro, they were attacked by DezumoGevirus, who was formed in the image of what both Mahoro & Asuka feared: the Armor of Darkness. DezumoGevirus was fatally injured by the Bakuryuu combining their powers to kill it, but it attempted to take them down it. Abarenoh and MaxOhJa (with Ryouga and Yukito in their respective cockpits) seemingly sacrificed themselves to stop this, but were later revealed to have survived thanks to Yukito's idea that they couldn't hold on against Dezumozorlya's power which led them to using Abarenoh to burrow both of the mecha underground and away from the explosion in time. In the finale, Wicked Life God Dezumozorlya used Asuka and Mahoro's fear of the Armor of Darkness to recreate it as Wicked Life Soldier Armor Dezumogevirus (邪命兵鎧ズモゲヴァルス Jameiheiyoroi Dezumogevarusu), which fought against Mahoro, Asuka, and Ranru Itsuki which was able to withstand their attacks, but was soon destroyed by AbareYellow and AbareBlack with the power of their Dino Guts. See Also * Mesogog * Zeltrax * Zelzord * Omni Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Gods Category:Characters Portrayed by Masaharu Satō Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2003 Category:Super Sentai Universe Category:Parasites